Song Bird
The elven mother of Gwyn, born in the Free Marches she came to Hossberg with a baby in her arms and settled into the only trade she knew, prostitution. She had run from the horror of slavery to seek a new life for her and her infant child. Overview Physical Appearance A beautiful and striking woman she enchants all who see her. Personality Quiet and meek from years of slavery at the hands of a cruel master, however her spirit was never broken. She finds joy in simple things. She found hope in telling stories to her fellow slaves, tales of a glorious empire, of Gods and great heroes. She enjoys singing most of all and loves her son more than anything in the world. Biography History Born to Clan Lavellan, she was captured by slavers when she was 10 years old. Her unique coloring made her valuable and she was sold to House Quintus. Every night she would pray to the Dread Wolf for the strength and courage to leave Tevinter and seek out her Clan. When she came of age at 13 years old Magister Quintius took her to his bed, hoping to create a human child with her features. 9 months later a baby was born and Quintus's wish came true, a human boy, with white hair, and pale gray eyes. She watched in horror as he held the baby in his arms, a wicked smile on his face. She knew then that her prayers had come true, she had found the courage to run. Nearly a year passed before she got the chance to escape, it was near the border of the Anderfels. She took her baby and ran, as fast and as far as she could, never stopping, bare footed, clothes tattered until she reached the city of Hossberg, just turning 15 years old. The madame of a brothel agreed to take her and her baby in, on the condition she work for at least 10 years. She agreed, she hated the work, but anything for her boy. He wouldn't have her life, she would make sure of that, she would protect him from everything; Her master, the madame, the whole of Thedas if needed. This she vowed. In-game Gwyn was escorted to the Quintus mansion to discover that Songbird was still alive and in the care of Gwyn's half-brother, Orianus. Gwyn passed several days re-connecting with his mother, enjoying meals together and resting their bones in the manor's bathhouse. Their idyllic family life soured when it became clear that Orianus was manipulating both Gwyn and Songbird with blood magic mind control. Although Gwyn, Sares, and Andie were able to break his control over Songbird's mind, her long and hard life caught up to her and she expired. Gwyn laid her to rest in the baths before he burned the mansion down around her. Relationships Ellana Lavellan- '''Her cousin, they were very close as children until the Clan was attacked by slavers. Suleana pushed Ellana into the river to protect her from capture, sacrificing her freedom. '''Gwyn- '''Her precious child. He gave her the strength to flee and she did everything in her power to keep him safe. This included giving him up to the Chantry when the madame of the brothel threatened to press him into work. '''Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Category:NPC